


Motion Sickness

by presidentpaguna



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Galo Thymos Being an Idiot, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presidentpaguna/pseuds/presidentpaguna
Summary: “Listen carefully, Galo,” the low, smoky voice commanded. “No one will ever care for you like I do. There is no one who can make you feel the same way I make you feel. There is never going to be a time in your life when you don’t need me.”“I know that,” Galo replied, confused, but enthusiastic nonetheless. “I don’t want anyone but you! Why would I?”A sigh.“It seems you still don’t understand. But don’t worry, you will soon enough.Galo thinks the ex-burnish are the ones most in need of healing. But when the past resurfaces, preventing him from moving on, he begins to realize that he understands less about love and self-acceptance than he though he did.
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 53
Kudos: 241





	1. new (and old) beginnings

“Do you really intend on putting all of them on one couch? That thing can’t even fit Varys.”

Aina was gesturing wildly, her hair coming loose from its usual ponytail. All the members of Burning Rescue surrounded her to form a sad excuse of a semicircle, Aina at one end, Galo at the other. Behind Galo stood the infamous former terrorist leaders, a bit shaken up from having been forcefully dragged out of bed by a particularly annoying, boisterous firefighter.

Galo’s eyes met Aina’s with a fiery obstinance. “Well, if they saved space… maybe, I dunno, started stacking-”

“ _Stacking?”_ It was Lio’s turn to look horrified. “We are not pancakes! We may have been on the run for years, but not once in the most _dire_ of circumstances did we ever consider _stacking.”_

Galo liked that thought. “Pancakes huh…”

Lucia made a vaguely interested noise, no doubt attempting to calculate the logistics of stacking the three former heads of a terrorist organization on a couch thrifted from a curb, stuffed into Galo’s one bedroom apartment.

Galo crossed his arms, incredulous at the lack of support his proposal was receiving. Aina never listened to him when he had his best ideas. It was past ten, and everyone in the station could finally go back home after days of reconstruction work that felt like they’d never end. Everyone, even Captain Ignis, had been so caught up with the unceasing needs of a post-doomsday Promepolis that crashing on the thin, unforgiving station bunk beds had become something of a habit.

It was the first time Galo had seen Lio in days- or was it weeks at this point? No use keepin’ track anymore. Lio, Gueira, and Meis elected themselves commanders of the burnish resettlement operation, while Burning Rescue took the lead in the restoration efforts of a city in ruins. Split up in teams, Galo, Aina, and Varys had been doing nothing but heavy lifting (takin’ advantage of the strong guys, if you asked Galo) (which no one ever did), while Lucia and Heris worked with city planners and civil engineers, doing the smart stuff. Remi and the chief had been handling the public relations and political side of things, pretty much the most tiring job of ‘em all.

“Galo, you have _got_ to relax,” croaked Remi from a sprawled out position on the linoleum floor. Galo thought he had been asleep. “They are bunk beds, not prison cells. Perfectly suitable, if you ask me. You need to be more rational about things like this.”

Galo tapped a foot impatiently, getting the vague impression that Remi was trying to “handle” him, kinda how he had been “handling” panicked government officials all afternoon.

“Besides, we moved them here because the public still doesn't fully understand. They’re in shock. we can’t run the risk of another spontaneous attack on them like what happened at the Burnish settlement in the West block yester-”

_Crack._ Aina drove a boot straight into Remi’s ribs, receiving a strangled, animal-like yelp in return as he receded into a ball on the floor.

“Whaddya mean, attack?”

Meis and Gueira eyed the floor desperately. Aina cursed under her breath. Varys nervously set down his calzone. Remi moaned in pain on the floor.

“Nothing big. Threat was eliminated before it even began.”

“Lucia, you too? Come on, we promised not to upset Galo when we’d finally convinced him to take a day off,” Aina pleaded.

“That's it. They're coming with me,” Galo yelled, a _bit_ too loud. He waved his hands around his head to better get his point across. “We can’t just leave them in the station! The hot water in the shower barely works, no one has done laundry in days, and Varys ate all the good food!”

Varys glanced up incredulously through his calzone.

“Lio, you’ll go with Galo. Meis, Guiera, you're coming with me.”

Ignis emerged from his office, obviously unsettled by the squabbling and Remy’s wails. He was as tidy and well put together as always, ever-present sunglasses gleaming in the fluorescent light.

Lio shot a fiery glare his direction. “What, you're ordering us around, too? We’re perfectly capable of making our own decisions regarding our temporary shelter arrangements.” Meis and Guiera grunted in agreement.

“This is for your own safety. Especially after yesterday’s events. You three are vital to the burnish resettlement operations, which means you need to look after yourselves as well.”

“I hear he has a hot tub,” Lucia boasted deviously, rolling out from behind the chief’s back on her computer chair. “Pretty well stocked liquor cabinet too.” 

Meis and Gueira exchanged delighted looks; Lio stared at the two as though he had just suffered the lowest of betrayals. Ignis frowned dubiously at Lucia, presumably trying to discern where, exactly, she had learned this information.

Galo opened his mouth in protest. He wanted to give these three outcasts a welcoming place to stay. After all, they were too stupid and devoted to the burnish to take care of themselves. He could tell they hadn’t been eatin’ right or sleeping in real beds.His stomach twisted when he through about breaking up the group. He could tell how dependant they were on each other, Lio would be so lonely on his own.

As if he read his mind, Ignis quickly added, “Besides, it would be better to break you three up at night. Makes for a more difficult target.”

Galo gulped at the bluntness of the chief’s words. In between haulin’ rubble and handin’ out rations to survivors, he had been desperately worried about Lio and burnish. He thought that the public would have become outraged at the truth, welcoming the burnish with open arms. He didn’t understand the looks passerbys gave him when he was helping displaced burnish. He didn’t understand the tone of the nightly news reporters when detailing the current status of the Mad Burnish leaders. He wanted the public to see Lio for the hero he was. How Galo looked at him. Nothing had made sense to Galo in a very long time. His head suddenly felt heavy, the day’s pressures finally catching up with him.

“Now everyone, go _home,”_ Ignis ordered, throwing Remy over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. “None of you are to come in tomorrow. The other squads will be fine on their own. That includes you, Galo.”

Slowly, the group began to disperse. Everyone was moving their limbs as though they were made of lead, except for Meis and Gueira, who were doing an elaborate handshake and yelling ‘hot tuuuub!’ Hesitantly, Galo glanced over at Lio. He looked so small, standing alone in the doorway, his face wearing an expression that was virtually unreadable. Galo watched him thumb over a scratch on his arm, and felt his burning soul do what it does best.

“You heard him, you’re coming with me, Fotia!” Galo grinned, tossing an arm over Lio’s much smaller shoulder. “Hope you don’t mind the greatest cook in Promepolis showin’ off his skills!”

Galo heard a groan from one of his departing teammates somewhere in the background. Lio glanced up at him through his pale eyelashes. He’d never noticed they matched Lio’s hair. Pretty.

Suddenly Galo felt incredibly small, as though he were the shorter of the two. After a drawn-out pause, Lio let out a tiny sigh and lightly replied, “Lets go.”

━━━━━━━━┛ ✠ ┗━━━━━━━━

It had been an oppressively hot July day. Galo had just gotten done with his first official shift at Burning Rescue, no longer a trainee. He had immediately stopped by the government building after work. He was excited to tell the Gov the good news. He had hoped Kray would be proud of his hard work, but something entirely unexpected happened.

The Governor had suddenly requested to visit Galo’s new place. At first, Galo had been overjoyed at Kray’s newfound interest, eager to offer another facet of his personal life to the older man. But Galo had just moved into the new place a week or two ago, and now he was unsure whether or not it would live up to Kray’s standards.

The sound of tapered heels made a loud _clack clack_ that echoed through the apartment, amplified by the generous amount of barren walls and cheap imitation wood floor. Kray had started to peel off one of his immaculate white gloves, but then seemed to change his mind as he peered around the dimly lit apartment.

Galo nervously darted around to open all the shades, hearing the air conditioner rumble violently as it struggled to fight off the baking summer sun. Galo had been barely able to keep his shirt on for fear of heat stroke, even when stopping by city hall for a quick check in (even though employees had insisted before that shirt and shoe _were_ required). It was then that the Gov had been staring at Galo with his intense eyes, making him a bit jumpy when he suggested they pay a visit to Galo’s new apartment.

Now, with his mentor was standing tall in the ridiculously small space, an indecipherable look possessing his sharp features, Galo was feeling kinda embarrassed. He was the most important man in the city, hanging out in _his_ place!!! Galo quickly scanned the room. Unopened mail lined the counter, a half put together coffee table lay rejected on the floor, and the navy blue couch he and Varys had considered a big score yesterday was looking more dilapidated by the second. But hey, the big guy had basically lifted the whole thing with one hand, who was Galo to refuse?

“Sorry Gov, if I knew you were coming, I would have cleaned the place up a bit!” He scrubbed a hand through his unruly hair and grinned anxiously.

After a long pause, Kray stated plainly, “We’ll need to get you new furniture.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it! You’ve already done more than enough for me. I owe my new job at Burning Rescue all to you, Gov!”

Another long pause ensued. Galo stifled one more nervous laugh. He could never tell what this enigma of a man was thinking. Why was he interested in Galo’s place anyway? Why had he always taken good care of him when everyone else considered him to be an orphaned nuisance? Kray was always doing the unexpected when it came to Galo, and he wasn’t entirely sure he deserved the extra attention from such an important man.

Kray took a few steps towards him. He exhaled deeply, remarking, “This will do for now, but next time, I’ll invite you to my house.”

Galo swallowed roughly, confused. “Next time?” He cocked his head to the side a bit.

Kray chuckled and laid a heavy, cool hand on his shoulder. “You like cabernet, don’t you Galo?”

━━━━━━━━┛ ✠ ┗━━━━━━━━

“G-A-L-O.”

His unexpected memory stopped abruptly as he suddenly became aware of a pale hand waving vigorously in front of his face. 

“Are you even listening? Where are your keys?”

Galo stood in front of Lio, hands absentmindedly resting in his pockets. “Oh, sorry!” He fumbled around for a minute before he found the right one, nervously jamming it into the lock. He stepped inside and flicked on the light. Lio immediately pushed past him to investigate the new setting, quiet and lithe as a housecat.

He wrung his hands nervously, lingering in the doorway. The coffee table had several coasters under one leg to make up for poor construction, the navy blue couch was looking slouchier than usual, and unopened mail still lined the counter top. He found himself letting out a long breath. Almost everything about their lives had changed in the past few months, but he was still the same sloppy Galo.

“Sorry about the mess! I wasn’t exactly expectin’ guests. Haven’t been here myself in days,” he chattered restlessly. 

Lio, seemingly disinterested in his nervous excuses, threw off his boots off by the doorway. He lightly set his small plastic bag full of god-knows-what on the counter (Galo can only guess what kind of possessions an ex-terrorist owns). Galo watched curiously as Lio poked around the place, taking in his new surroundings.

Lio caught his eye, and the corner of his mouth turned up in a sly smile. “What, are you planning on watching me all night?”

_Shit._ Galo was probably making him uncomfortable. He busied his hands to take his mind off things, straightening out and sorting the mail that lay dejected on the counter. Bill, bill, coupon, bill, _Hottest Firefighters of the Year_ calendar he’d forgotten about it. He loved checkin’ out all the cool mech in there, but didn’t really understand why so many of ‘em forgot their pants.

Galo started again. “If you need to borrow clothes, or soap, or towels, use anything! What’s mine is yours. Oh, and if you hear snoring, it’s just Ms. Williams downstairs. I’ve tried to soundproof the place a bit, but turns out paint can’t… hey, Lio?”

He suddenly became aware that Lio’s slight figure was nowhere to be seen. Growing nervous, Galo leaped around the apartment in dismay. To his surprise, he found a fluff of pale hair peeking out over the arm of the couch. As if by magic, Lio was already fast asleep. A woven blanket was wrapped tightly around Lio, pulled up to his nose. It was one of the few mementos of his first foster home, he couldn’t seem to get rid of it.

“Haaaa?” Galo smiled. He delicately tucked the blanket around Lio’s ear. Lio’s resting face was peaceful in an innocent way that somehow made Galo feel lighter, as though a weight had been lifted off his back. He couldn’t quite pinpoint why. He was still smiling as he shut off the light, retreating to his bedroom for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo this is my first fic! Sorry about the unavoidable amount of errors.
> 
> This might be a long one so strap in!!!! Let me know all your thoughts!
> 
> im on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/lemonlimebabie) to say hi :)


	2. like fighting a wheel that pulls to the right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burning rescue tries to force Galo to unwind after weeks of hard work.

He could still feel the hot breath on his neck.

_“Listen carefully, Galo,” the low, smoky voice commanded. “No one will ever care for you like I do. There is no one who can make you feel the same way I make you feel. There is never going to be a time in your life when you don’t need me.”_

_“I know that,” Galo replied, confused, but enthusiastic nonetheless. “I don’t want anyone but you! Why would I?”_

_A sigh._

_Galo was laying on his stomach, head propped up on his arms. Kray was sprawled out next to him on the bed, lying on his side. He was looking down at Galo through narrow eyes, an elegant, silken black robe covering his broad figure. Galo reddened a bit under Kray’s fervid gaze. His eyes, usually filled with a gentle encouragement, were uncharacteristically intense._

_“It seems you still don’t understand. But don’t worry, you will soon enough. There’s no one for you to rely on. Not even yourself.”_

_Galo gazed into Kray’s fiery eyes with trepidation. How was it, exactly, that a simple guy like himself had become the object of this impressive, influential man’s desires?_

_“All I want is for us to be happy, Galo. You just have to trust me.” Kray reached out a large hand to lightly brush some of Galo’s unruly hair out of his eyes. Although his gaze was intense and burning, his smile was kind and soft. Galo’s stomach fluttered._

_He chased away the uneasy feeling in his gut. He really was a lucky guy, after all._

He felt hot. Incredibly hot, yet a chill ran down his spine. Slowly, gradually, he registered a voice ringing out somewhere outside his consciousness.

“Galo, what the hell are you doing? We’ve been radioing you for ten minutes, we need help over in-”

He realized he was staring up at the jumbo screen projecting over the city, one of the few left undamaged. These were the same intense eyes that had bored into him that day in Kray’s room. 

_Breaking News,_ red letters flashed over the screen. _Former Promepolis Governor Kray Foresight awaiting trial proceedings, expected to be formally charged today in court._

Oh.

The camera was focusing in on Kray. Galo had expected him to look agitated and flustered, the same way Kray did that day he and Lio fought him, hair flying wildly in the wind. Instead, he was exactly the pillar of a man Galo had known for so long- strong, proper, and neat, save for the orange jumpsuit. His sharp jawline was unwavering. He exuded confidence. Kray’s handsome features made him look so sure of himself, even when facing a life in prison. His dark eyes darted back in the direction of the camera suddenly, and he _smiled._ Smiled like he knew Galo was watching.

_There is never going to be a time in your life when you don’t need me._

“.....Galo?” The once exasperated voice had taken up an uneasy tone. He pried his eyes away from the screen to meet Aina’s, a bit unfocused. What was he doing here? Galo was motionless on the sidewalk, his hands balled up into fists at his sides.

Aina was frozen in place, her features knitted in uncertainty. Slowly, she looked at the jumbo screen, the news ticker still reading the same headline, and back at Galo. 

“Are you okay?” She asked, softly this time. “You look a bit pale. We couldn’t get ahold of you, we were all worried. Do you need water? To sit down for a second? There’s no shame in taking a break.”

Mid-day foot traffic rushed around them on the sidewalk, jostling the two a bit as people hurried off to their destinations. Something scorching hot clawed at the inside of his stomach, different than the feeling of his burning soul when working rescue operations. This heat was a mix of resentment, sorrow, and shame. His breathing was uneven and light. He swore he could feel the light of the jumbo screen burn at the back of his neck, but he wasn’t gonna let himself look at that bastard’s face again. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. No, I’m great. I’m fired up and ready to go!” It came out loud enough to startle a few passersby, and it sounded shakier than he had expected. Galo focused on steadying his tone. “Why wouldn’t I be? You’re talkin’ to Promepolis’s number one burnin’ fireman! Er- idiot fireman! I mean... my soul is burning! Yeah!! Let’s go, I’ll come help you guys.”

Aina didn’t move. She looked back at the screen again, and then studied his features with a fierce intensity. “Galo, you really don’t sound okay. You’re kind of scaring me. What happened? You can tell me,” she urged.

_There’s no one for you to rely on. Not even yourself._

“What are you so worried for? You can’t be doubtin’ me now, Aina!” He forced his usual cheery disposition back into his voice. “There’s nothing to be worried about. I’m fine. I mean, to be honest, I am a little hungry.”

She stood there, still studying him.

“Come on, they’ll wonder where we are. Unless you wanna buy me pizza! And you know I don’t just stop at one. Or two, for that matter!” Galo grinned brightly, loosening his tense shoulders.

Aina narrowed her eyes, sighing heavily. “Alright,” she conceded, “let’s go.”

━━━━━━━━┛ ✠ ┗━━━━━━━━

Sunlight flooded through the semi-open blinds in Galo’s room, positioned at the perfect angle to creep insistently into his eyelids. He took a hesitant glance at the clock. _7:42._

Galo had always found sleep hard to come by in the times he needed it the most. It was like the second he felt himself waking up, everything he tried so hard not to think about came creeping back. Which sucked for Galo, cause then all he wanted to do was go straight back to work to get his mind off things.

It was especially bad on days like today, when Captain Ignis had used one of his more threatening tones to command he come in at noon instead of the usual 6am. Something about _overworked, hazard,_ and _stubborn idiot._ Galo snorted. They were all just jealous of how much work he had been getting done. By nine, they’d be begging him to come in to show ‘em how it’s done.

Yawning, Galo hauled himself out of bed and plucked through a pile of miscellaneous clothes on the floor for a clean shirt to wear, before giving up entirely. Okay, maybe being at the station every waking hour had impaired his laundry routine. But who needs a shirt when it just ends up burnin’ off anyway? Galo gave his great intellect and superior logic a nod of approval.

Thrusting open the door, Galo was caught off guard by the sight of Lio practically wrapped around a coffee mug by the kitchen counter. _Ah,_ he realized, Ignis had instructed Lio take the morning off as well. What was it again? _Just as much of a stubborn idiot as Galo?_ Oh well. Lio glanced up from his phone and raised an eyebrow. Damn it. He was staring again.

“Morning!” he boomed. Lio made a grunt of vague disapproval at the loud noise.

It had been three weeks. Galo _had_ to start getting used to having Lio so close. But somehow, every morning when he woke up and Lio was toying with the coffee machine, and every night when he came home to the sight of his slight figure curled up on Galo’s couch, it took him by surprise. As if he had expected Lio to leave, or even melt into thin air. It still felt so unreal to have him so close, so tangible _._

Galo realized, as he began going through the motions of preparing his morning protein shake, that he and Lio hadn’t spent all that much time together- despite living and working together. At the job, Lio was usually with Gueira and Meis, or discussing numbers with the captain. Meanwhile, Galo was hitting the streets, trying to restore the city to pre-Krayzer X meltdown. By the time Galo got home, Lio was usually asleep. And most mornings, Lio was out the door before Galo could roll out of bed. He’d usually enter the kitchen to an empty coffee mug in the sink and a neat stack of blankets on the couch. Now, Lio was actually here, taking a break from scrolling through headlines to eye his progress with the blender.

“You really have this for breakfast… every morning?” Lio asked somewhat dubiously, scrunching up his nose as Galo heaped chalky powder over ice. “Hell yeah I do! I heard somewhere once that it’s the best way to start the day! Plus, blending just about anything makes it way easier to eat!” He flipped on the blender, suddenly hyper-aware that he was wearing nothing but boxers. Galo had been living alone for so long he often forgot some social niceties, such as clothes. He grabbed a ragged old apron from its resting place by the side of the stove. Now no one could ever say he wasn’t a considerate host. “You’re one to talk,” said Galo, securing the apron in a knot behind his back. “Coffee isn’t breakfast.”

Lio gave a disapproving look. “We never had time for breakfast on the run. Coffee is a luxury, really.”

Galo faltered, feeling kinda dumb. Of course Lio didn’t have any habits for these kind of mundane, everyday tasks. A tinge of guilt tugged at Galo. Breakfast included some of his favorite food, and it had probably been so long since Lio had had a proper one. Lio deserved blueberry pancakes, he deserved scrambled eggs, he deserved-

“Yes!!” Galo shouted suddenly, causing Lio to almost knock over his mug. Galo dug through one of the lower cabinets, inadvertently clanging the mess of mismatched pots and pans together.

“Galo, _what the hell,”_ Lio seethed, looking like a cat who was just forced into a bath.

“I’m gonna do it!! It’s gonna be great!”

“Do… what exactly?”

Galo whipped around eagerly, two pans of vastly different sizes brandished in each hand. “Lio Fotia, I swear this is gonna be the best breakfast you’ve ever had!”

Lio’s usually narrowed eyes widened a bit. “Galo, I’m fine with my coffee, really.” He refilled his mug as if to prove his point. “Your apron’s inside out.”

Galo rifled through the disorganized fridge, throwing old takeout boxes to the side. “No complaints! Chief said we didn’t have to be in till noon today, so we are gonna take full advantage!” He wiggled through the too-small apron, tangling himself in the strings.

Lio sighed. He was still curled up on the barstool by the counter, watching Galo make a mess of the kitchen. He was wearing a massive shirt Galo had loaned him, and his hair was sticking up a bit in the back. Galo had not previously considered that this version of Lio even existed. He kinda thought Lio just woke up clad in leather, complete with all seventy of his belts. Now that he was witnessing it first-hand, however, he wasn’t about to let this moment pass so easily. He cracked an egg open with one hand and tossed it into the trash, reaching for the whisk. Galo may be an unavoidable tornado of dirty dishes and unexpected spills when he cooked, but that didn’t mean he didn’t know what he was doing. After all, he’d been cooking for himself for as long as he could remember.

“You don’t have to do all this just for me. Your protein shake is going to become all… coagulated,” Lio mused. “Plus, I know you don’t have that much in the fridge-” Lio coughed suddenly, making a small strangled noise. “ _Where did you get that apron??”_

Galo frowned. “This?” he gestured to the worn out, stained thing he’d finally wrangled around his abdomen. _Kiss the cook,_ it read in squiggly red print, _but don’t touch the buns!_

He laughed. “Varys gave it to me in a gift exchange thingy! Was nice, really. Big guy knows I like to cook. He also knows I hate it when people try to sneak a taste of the food before it’s done!” Galo replied earnestly, grinning. Lio’s face was pink up to the tips of his ears, and his eyes looked like they were going to bulge out of their sockets. “Lio, what’s wrong? Are you choking?”

Without warning, Lio convulsed in a fit of laughter, hands grasping for dear life at the edge of the counter to keep him from falling off his chair altogether. Galo pouted. He hated when he was left out of a joke.

“What’s funny?” Galo crossed his arms over his chest, cheeks heating up a bit.

Lio wheezed, trying to catch his breath between bouts of laughter. “N-nothing,” he managed, wiping a tear out of the corner of one eye with a slender finger. “Just remind me to thank Varys next time I see him.” 

“Hmph. Whatever,” Galo sulked, turning back to the stove. Facing away from Lio, Galo snuck in a small smirk. It was rare to see Lio genuinely smiling, and even rarer to see him laughing like that, even around Meis and Gueira. If it meant more laughter like that, Galo would gladly be the butt of the joke anyday. Not that he’d admit it.

The thought crossed his mind again later, watching Lio fill his cheeks with pancakes, not entirely unlike a chipmunk. Galo laughed, and Lio looked briefly offended, but shortly joined in. For once, Galo wasn’t dying to get back to work.

  
  


━━━━━━━━┛ ✠ ┗━━━━━━━━

“Guys, take a look at this! He looks like someone’s highschool teacher!”

“Hey, knowing Galo, probably the gym teacher.”

Laughter filled the bar, bouncing off the brick walls and mingling with the vibration of ambient music. The edison lights strung above reflected off the glasses on his face and Galo stumbled a little into the booth that had been claimed by Burning Rescue. He couldn’t tell if his lack of footing was due to Remi’s unbelievably strong prescription, or the alcohol flowing through his veins. Thankfully, someone reached for the thick black frames and pried them from his face.

“Guysss, don’t be mean to Galo!” He recognized Aina’s bouncy pink hair as his vision came back into focus. She slid into the booth next to him and put the glasses on. They fell down her sloped nose. “Not only is he--” she hiccuped, her cheeks tinted rosy, “--my drinking buddy, but he works harder than any of you! Buy him a drink Remi,” she commanded, adding, “and me too, while you’re at it.”

“Awww, Aina!” Galo threw an arm around her shoulders, leaning into her a bit. “You’ve always been so good to me! Unlike some _others,”_ he emphasized the last word, throwing Remi a playful look as he and Varys made their way to the bar.

Galo felt Aina’s hand rest over his and linger there for a minute. The touch felt nice, reassuring. “Really Galo, I mean, you- you work so hard. You deserve a break! That’s why drinks are on us tonight… or rather, on Remi,” she giggled.

Galo grinned brightly at her. Everyone at the station (except Ignis, who had simply shook his head at their excited banter) had dragged Galo out to their favorite bar after work, claiming he _needed_ to relax. A few drinks later, Galo was feelin’ relaxed alright. He searched the room, finding Lio at the table across from them. Huh. Weird. Lio was watching Galo and Aina with a strange, somewhat irritated expression. On meeting Galo’s eyes, however, he turned back to Gueira and Meis. Galo huffed. Those three were always stuck together like mozzarella cheese on margherita pizza, but tonight was about gettin’ along and celebrating! He always tried so hard to get his team to accept Lio’s little group. He couldn’t have them hiding in the corner like that.

Just as Aina was starting to ask him something, he suddenly got up from the wooden booth. Oh well. He’d find out later anyway. He tried to _gracefully_ walk over to the other table, but ended up nearly knocking a glass over with his hip, and unceremoniously plopped down next to Meis, positioning himself across from Lio and Gueira.

“Had enough to drink, Galo?” Gueira snickered, nudging Lio a bit. 

Galo started counting the glasses on the table, missing one— or four— in the process. “You guys have had way more!”

“Please,” Meis smirked, “you can’t outdrink the boss.”

Galo gaped. “Are you kiddin’?” he asked incredulously. Lio was about a third of his size. He could probably toss the guy over his shoulder with almost no effort. No way was he more of a lightweight than Lio.

“Wanna bet?” Lio's amethyst eyes sparkled mischievously.

“You’re on, Fotia.”

Just then, Remi and Varys returned from the bar with drinks for everyone. Varys passed around shots for them all, everyone except for Lio. Galo frowned, already heated. “Where’s Lio’s shot?”

Remi scoffed. “Come on, we thought you of all people would know him better than that.” He sat a tall glass, long stemmed glass down on the table and slid it in Lio’s direction. “Martini for the big boss.”

For a split second, Lio’s eyes were as wide as saucers, looking on in wonder. He regained composure remarkably fast. “How did you know?”

Aina had gotten up from the booth where Galo had left her alone, sidling up next to Remi. “What do you mean? You’re part of the team now! Of course we’d know.”

Galo sat back quietly, observing the scene, watching Lio sip his martini and smile in delight. This is what he had wanted all along. Everyone got along so naturally, nothing was forced. He almost couldn’t believe these two strikingly different aspects of his life were able to come together so smoothly, fluidly. Galo didn’t have to urge Lio to come along, he had always willingly followed Galo. It felt so natural.

“Galo, what the hell! Take the shot already!” Gueira growled from the other side of the table. Everyone else’s had already been finished off. Galo realized how spaced out he’d been. Another side effect of the alcohol that had already gone down the hatch. “Something on the mind? Maybe Lio can help,” Meis suggested, Gueira laughing, both of their eyebrows basically raising off their foreheads.

Out of nowhere, Galo was subjected to a sharp pain in the middle of his shin that could have only been dealt from a heeled boot. “Argh! What the hell, man!” Galo got up with such gusto that the table and their drinks almost toppled over.

“Sorry, sorry, that was for Meis,” Lio stifled a laugh, and Gueira openly snorted. Galo made a sullen face, crossing his arms. “Come,” Lio beckoned with one hand.

Reluctantly, Galo crossed over to the other side of the table, rounding Lucia and Remi’s passionate conversation about the aerodynamics of lego parts. Lio made room on the bench and Gueira huffed after being kicked off, and slinked away to join to join his partner on the other side. Galo sat down after Lio patted the bench insistently. Bastard better not be plannin’ any more assaults.

“Where did I get you?” Lio soothed, lightly placing a hand on his knee. Galo shifted a bit.

“Definitely not there, dumbass!” He laughed. Galo thought Lio had had enough experience in battle to at least estimate where his hits would land. Maybe he wasn’t _all that_ after all. Heh.

“You weren’t kidding boss,” Gueira laughed from across the table, earning a properly placed kick this time.

“Huh?” Galo felt a little lost again. Damn alcohol.

Lio ignored his inquisitive words, hand absentmindedly brushing over his knee and lower thigh. Galo shuffled in his seat. “Er--” he trailed off, reaching for his abandoned shot rather than try to make sense of this oddly tense interaction. He downed it swiftly, hyper-aware that Lio’s eyes bore into him intensely, hand still on his leg, even as Varys wrapped him up in a conversation about the new calzone recipe he’d found. Galo struggled to pay attention to the numerous meats listed, the side of his vision catching Lio’s tongue flicking out and around the olive in his martini glass. 

“Man, you okay?” Varys sounded worried. “You’re sweating.”

“Only cause of my BURNING FIREFIGHTER’S SOUL,” Galo accidentally bellowed, drawing attention from about five other tables. He combed a hand through his hair, smiling uncomfortably. “It uh, it embodies the spirit of a far-east island nation.”

“The sweat?” Varys scratched his nose, looking kinda put off. Out of the corner of his eye, he could have sworn he saw Lio smirking smugly into his glass.

Galo sighed. “How about another round, Remi?”

✧

“Liioooooooo.”

The air was sultry and shimmering, their feet pattering on the cement as cars passed in the background. Lio pulled Galo down another sidestreet, a supposed shortcut. Not only was Galo more drunk than he had been in months, but Lio was still levelheaded and cool, not a single hair out of place. His white, off the shoulder top rested delicately on his shoulders, exposing his collarbone and the graceful crook of his neck under feathery hair. Lio’s leather pants went high past his waist, displaying slender legs. Galo marveled at how put together and dignified Lio looked, contrasted with Galo’s worn black pants and one-size-too-tight shirt he’d shrunk in the dryer. Even Lio’s shoes seemed immaculate, clicking as he walked.

“Staring, Galo,” Lio quipped. Galo whined and reached out to play with the loose fabric of Lio’s sleeve as they walked a leisurely pace towards their place. Err— his place.

“What’s wrong with that?”

“Rude in most cultures,” Lio informed. Galo faltered, losing his footing. He lost count of how many drinks had been bought for him over the course of the night, but he was sure that Lio had matched him- if not surpassed him. The bastard was unshakable.

Lio reached out a hand to steady him, and Galo latched on, leaning into him a bit. Lio seemed kinda put off by his proximity, confusing Galo a bit. Back at the bar, Lio had been near Galo’s side the rest of the night, hand on his leg under the table, leaning in. Galo was happy and stupid drunk. Lio was here, he was his friend, and he was staying by his side. It made Galo want to bring him close for a tight hug. Galo had always been a happy, touchy drunk. He loved the closeness and affection, something hard to come by growing up in all those foster homes. Galo wrapped his arm around Lio’s shoulder and slid it down to his waist. He leaned his weight into Lio more, smiling.

“You’re making this very hard for me, Thymos,” Lio cautioned, some humour in his voice.

“Whaddya mean? I already gave ya the kiss of life, I should be allowed to lean on my friend!” he announced proudly.

“Ah.”

Galo fumbled with his keys, dropping them, and eventually letting Lio unlock the door for him. Once in the door, Galo instantly dove for the couch, not even bothering to take off his shoes. He heard buckles snapping in the background.

“It’s not fair!”

“What?” Lio called.

Galo hiccupped. “We drank the same! I had the shot with Remi and that yummy drink with Aina and Geis and Meira- eh, Meis and Gueira started buyin’ uss stuff,” he rattled off. “Plus look at you! Tiny! I mean- you should be on the floor!”

Lio stalked towards him, reaching out to undo the laces on Galo’s shoes and slowly prying them off. Galo threw a wrist over his forehead dramatically. “I guess I’m jus used to goin’ out with Aina- I mean, two drinks and all she wants to do is sleep,” he laughed. “Although, I don’t even try to drink with Varys anymore, that dude is a machine...”

He trailed off. Lio was fixing the swaying light fixture above them that Galo had collided with on his descent to the couch. Lio’s shirt had become untucked a bit in the front, exposing the hard line of Lio’s stomach as he leaned over him. Galo swallowed dryly, quiet for probably the first time the entire night. Slowly, he looked up and met Lio’s gaze. Their eyes locked. There was a heat behind his irises. If Lio had still manifested the promare, Galo was sure the room would erupt in flames. Lio leaned forward a miniscule amount, and Galo felt a deep hunger rise in his stomach. Did Lio always look at him like this? He struggled to think, remembering odd times around the house and at work when he thought he had seen this same look. It hadn’t really made much sense to him before, but now, Galo thinks, maybe… 

The two stayed there, frozen in place like they were stuck in a movie someone had left on pause. Around them, the night was quiet. It was a penetrating silence, deafening, and Galo yearned for something, anything-

Abruptly, Lio backed away from the couch, a flicker of what Galo could swear to be disappointment masked the heat in his eyes. “I’ll get you some water,” he offered, starting to turn around.

 _Leaving, he’s leaving, he can’t leave,_ Galo’s intoxicated mind babbled, and before he could consider his actions, Galo clasped a hand around Lio’s wrist. Lio twisted back around, eyes locking onto his own once more, searching. The silence was back, and Galo needed _something-_

Galo turned over Lio’s wrist. It was so delicate and so small that when he shifted his grip, the wrist fit easily between his fingers. Hands working before his brain could catch up, caught in the haze of liquor, Galo started stroking Lio’s arm with his thumb, softly and tentatively. He brought Lio’s hand closer, lightly touching his lips to the soft skin of his inner forearm.

Hold on.

His mind finally caught up, and he drew his head back, not sure what had spurred him on. Still, Lio’s gaze remained fixated on Galo’s hand around his wrist and the spot where his lips had been a moment before. It looked so slight in Galo’s palm. 

Lio was poring over Galo’s movements, and somewhere in the back of his mind Galo’s inner voice yelled, _what are you doing,_ accompanied by, _is this really okay?_ Still, he eyed the red flush of Lio’s ears and cheeks and the way he was lightly biting his lip. Galo should say something.

“So small,” he blurted out dumbly.

Before he could utter another nonsensical word, Lio _launched_ himself at Galo. He tackled him down onto the couch, and just as Galo’s slowed instincts were preparing for an attack, Lio’s lips crashed against his own, teeth clicking together. Galo’s eyes widened in shock. He opened his mouth a little and felt Lio’s tongue snake out against his bottom lip. His eyes slammed shut. It was overwhelming. Lio’s scent, his lithe hand at Galo’s neck, his thighs straddling Galo’s stomach, squeezing. Lio caught his bottom lip between his teeth and sank his teeth in-- _hard--_ and what the fuck, was that Galo that just groaned like that? His mind was flying millions of miles a second, blood roaring deafeningly in his ears, heart hammering at his ribcage like a nervous little caged bird. It was almost like he lost control of his body, the pull of his instincts and desires becoming too strong. Lio tilted Galo’s head back with one hand to better access his mouth and Galo gladly complied, pushing back against the warmth of Lio. They grappled at each other in a frenzy, devouring each other, both of them seemingly unable to even come up for air. Galo’s hands traveled to Lio’s waist and up his back, senses on fire. He wasn’t sure he had ever experienced anything truly like this before. It was magnetic and even more intoxicating than Aina’s fruity drinks.

Galo was overcome with desire-- a desire to claim Lio, to touch as much of him as he could possibly manage, as if their time was limited and these were their last moments. In one fluid movement, Galo liften Lio, earning a small squeak in the process, and flipped Lio underneath him, pinning him, both of them panting heavily. His hands steadied at both sides of Lio’s shoulders, and Lio’s hands reached up to comb through Galo’s messy hair. Their exchange slowly became as smooth and soft as velvet, taking each other in. He stole a moment to admire Lio’s eyes, wanting to memorize every speck of pigment, greedy to drink in the overwhelming fire. Lio was so elegant, so small, yet so powerful and compelling. He was gentle and rough at the same time, caressing his hair before momentarily giving it a merciless tug. He fit so easily in his hands, he could lift him so easily, this was nothing like-

_There is never going to be a time in your life when you don’t need me._

No.

_No._

Kray’s face flashed before him, red eyes looking down at him, ravenous and punishing.

“No!”

Galo lept back in horror, his mind frozen, limbs working on their own. Lio sat up instantaneously.

“Galo… what--” Lio looked up, lips swollen, hair ruffled. He crawled forward hesitantly. “Are- are you okay?”

Galo rubbed his eyes vigorously, trying to erase Kray’s piercing glare from his mind, but dammit it was _still there_. He held his palms over his face, his breath hitched. “I’m so sorry, I just- I’m so stupid, so stupid… I made a mistake, I’m so sorry...”

He felt a hand ever so lightly touch his arm. Lio’s voice shook a bit, sounding pitchy and panicky. “Galo, I’m sorry if I took it too far, I just thought... I thought you wanted this, I...” Lio faltered, sounding uncharacteristically unsure of himself.

_All I want is for us to be happy, Galo. You just have to trust me._

The voice echoed in his head, getting louder and louder, twisting and distorting somewhat. Subconsciously, he pushed Lio’s hand away in anger. Galo opened his eyes and saw Lio’s frantic, forlorn expression, anxiously examining Galo’s flushed face, and he couldn’t take it. 

“I’m sorry Lio, I’m so sorry, I can’t, I just-- I messed up... so stupid--” Galo stammered, choking a little on his words. His eyes stung and he turned on his heels, breathing hard, swiftly heading for his bedroom. He couldn’t think anymore. He thought he heard Lio calling his name, but before he knew it, he was standing with his back to his closed door, slowly sliding to his feet in his dark room, alone.

_So stupid._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew this was unexpectedly a long one.
> 
> Took a while to finish but thanks to my extremely big brained friends it all came together.
> 
> Im so excited for the next couple chapters, can't wait to show you guys what I have in store :')
> 
> If you enjoyed it, feel free to comment! I'd love to hear your thoughts!


	3. drown you out

_“I dunno, Gov. I just… I don’t feel like it today, alright?”_

_Kray looked at him, folding his hands over one another, the look on his face making his displeasure known. He didn’t even have to rebuke him for his words, Galo understood well enough and recoiled a little._

They were in his office late at night, and the brilliant lights of the city could be seen all around him. It was Kray’s favorite place to meet, and Galo definitely understood why. He just hated how jittery he felt here, alone with the Governor. He was such an important man that even this late someone could walk in at any moment. If he was caught, he’d probably just look like the governor’s little slut, and the rumor would spread fast.

Governor's little slut. It was something Kray had called him from time to time.

In his mind, Galo told himself off. It was just something in the heat of the moment, Kray had explained that. Galo was just bad at listening.

After more than a minute of restless waiting, Kray got up from his seat and made his way toward Galo. He shuddered a little as the man walked past him, quietly shutting the door. He heard footsteps behind him, and suddenly Kray’s good hand was on one shoulder, his head resting above the other, completely towering over Galo and encompassing him.

“What’s wrong Galo? You can tell me.” His tone was gentle and somewhat affectionate. He loved the way his name rolled off his tongue, and subconsciously he leaned back against Kray.

Galo had told himself today would be different. He was gonna tell Kray how he felt. _Come on man,_ he thought, if you can run into burnin' buildings you can handle somethin’ like this!

“I just--” He took a deep breath in. “Im-- I’m kinda tired of this, Gov. I don’t like sneaking around and hidin’ all the time. Hell, I’m proud to be yours! I don’t feel ashamed!”

He jutted out his lower lip and crossed his arms, trying to not sound too much like a little kid, but inside, he was cowering.

Kray always took a while to respond when Galo brought up things like this, as if he was choosing his words carefully. “Galo, I’ve made it clear why we can’t. You know how essential I am to the future of this city. If the people saw me with someone, no less the boy I had saved all those years ago, there would certainly be… _consequences.”_ He squeezed his shoulder with the last word.

“I’m not _just_ that boy anymore!” Galo broke in. “And I _know_ that, but…”

Galo looked down. He knew he was bein’ selfish. He owed everything to Kray, he was in no position to be making demands. Kray already gave him so much, taught him so much. He just couldn’t stop thinking about going out on a date. Having him around his friends. Taking pictures together. Every time he saw couples in public, it left an apprehensive feeling in his gut.

“Galo,” Kray soothed, “There’s no need to worry. Someday, I will show you off to the world. You just have to be patient and do as I say.” He rubbed wide, slow circles on his back, and his other hand held him at the waist. “I know it’s hard.”

Galo felt smaller and smaller. He hated waiting. He remembered as a kid, when his foster parents finally let him have the phone, calling Kray and asking if he could visit. _Next time,_ Kray would say. _I have meetings, I’m sorry Galo._ Galo had pretended like it didn’t hurt.

“I just don’t want to be alone,” Galo choked out, barely audible.

Kray leaned over, his head next to his own. “I’ll never leave you, Galo.”

His breath hitched. Both of Kray’s hands snaked around his waist. Kray started kissing his neck, soft and leisurely, leaving a hot trail from his ear to his collarbone. His hands traveled up Galo’s chest, eagerly taking his muscles and soft skin for his own.

“I’ll never leave you. Everyone leaves. But not me. I’ve been here from the beginning, haven’t I?” Kray slowly pried Galo’s shirt up and over his head, leaving Galo shivering a little in the cold air of his office. “I’m not like everyone else in your life. That little girlfriend you used to have? Your old friends? Your _teammates?_ They all left, they’ll all leave. I never will. I’m the one you can rely on, Galo. You’ll never need anyone else. Now come here.”

Galo shuddered. He was right. Of course he was right. To everyone else, he was troublesome. He had too much energy, he was too excitable, he couldn’t focus. He was a rookie, a bad boyfriend, an unreliable friend. But Kray had _always_ been there. He tried his best when Galo was a kid, and he was trying his best now. Hell, Galo wouldn’t even be _alive_ if it weren’t for Kray. It had been selfish to try to ask for more.

He turned to face Kray, and Kray backed him up into his heavy marble desk, lifting him higher so Galo he was positioned between Galo’s legs. Quickly, he claimed Galo’s mouth, tongue insistent and hot. Galo tried not to moan, he knew the Gov didn’t like it when he was loud. Unexpectedly, a tear escaped one of his eyes and slid down his cheek and he brought Kray in closer.

“Don’t leave,” he whispered.

Kray didn’t respond this time. He unbuttoned his pants, and took what was his.

━━━━━━━━┛ ✠ ┗━━━━━━━━

  
  


Meis yanked the hair-tie from his mop of dark hair with some difficulty, pulling it a bit _too_ hard, wincing as it snapped in half against his wrist. 

He’d spent a long day helping his former mad burnish mates petition for permanent resident status to prejudiced and cold government employees. Many people in bureaucratic positions were still Kray loyalists, whether they admitted it or not, and popular opinion was still against his people. It was exhausting.

A hand reached out to offer him a new tie. Aina smiled at him, looking sympathetic. “Long day?” She sat down on the bench next to him. “My hair’s a real pain in the ass, I always keep loads on me.”

“Thanks.”

Meis appreciated the gesture. Working alongside former adversaries was still proving to be odd at times, what with the years of being conditioned to run at the first sight of any government personnel-- rescue teams included.

“How’s the Captain’s place treating you? Gueira’s not causing too much trouble, is he?” She teased, most likely deliberately keeping the mood light.

“He’s really an amazing guy. Not sure what I expected, but he’s definitely exceeded it.” He leaned back on his palms, gazing up at the ceiling of the station absentmindedly.

Aina tilted her head. “Er-- Guiera?”

Meis emitted a raspy laugh, which felt unexpectedly good after such a long day. “Not quite,” he smiled. “Ignis. I mean, the man has opened his home to us, rent free, for weeks now. He never asks for anything in return. He comes off as being so casual, but he’s doing so much for us. I mean, really, I can’t even imagine how to repay him.”

“How so?”

Meis paused. Galo plodded into the room, giving Aina a quick nod as he passed, uncharacteristically quiet. He heard him fumbling with a locker somewhere in the background. Meis wasn’t too sure how much he should divulge about he and Guiera’s situation. It was a bit embarrassing.

“Eh, well, he’s really helped us with our financial situation. I mean, to be honest, neither of us have really ever had a proper bank account. Haven’t filled out a housing application in a solid decade. Credit’s virtually nonexistent.” He winced a bit.

Aina’s eyes were wide. “I see. Wow, I hadn't really thought about that before. That must be tough.” Meis was prepared for pity, but her tone was more reassuring. “Ignis is really good at all that stuff?”

“He’s amazing. I mean, he could be a full-blown financial coach. We had no idea where to go or what to do. I really thought we were fucked. But now we’ve even gotten approved for a sweet two-bedroom not too far from here. It’s all thanks to him.”

Aina’s eyes were still wide, looking for a minute as though she was planning on bringing Ignis all her tax information right then and there. She turned. “A new place? That’s amazing! We should celebrate!”

Meis brushed a hand through his disheveled hair. “No, it’s fine, really not a big deal. Appreciate the thought though.”

“What about Lio? Is he going with you guys?”

“We’ve been talking about it. I mean, there’s a spare room after all, and we’re all more than used to sharing close quarters. He’s considering it.”

_Crash._

He and Aina whipped around, startled by the sudden disruption. Behind them by the back of the room, Galo was scrambling to pick up equipment that had scattered across the floor.

“You okay back there, Galo?” Aina called.

Galo dropped what he had just picked up in alarm, looking as though _she’d_ been the one to startle _him._ “Sorry! I’m fine guys, sorry!” His voice sounded strained. Meis raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t apologize. Klutz Galo isn’t anything new to us, after all,” she laughed. “Oh hell, it’s this late already? Remi’s gonna chew me out if I’m late again. Sorry Meis, let’s catch up more later!”

Aina slung her bag over her shoulder, and gave Galo a soft pat on the arm on her way out. Meis sat back for a minute after her departure, observing. Galo kept picking up the same things, dropping a few, cursing under his breath. He was resting on one knee, facing away, looking down for what seemed like a few moments _too_ long. 

“Galo. You’re sure you are feeling alright?” Meis questioned in a calm, even voice.

Galo coughed a little, still facing away. “Yeah man, I’m sorry, I’m good.” It was quieter than usual, and oddly enough, left Meis nostalgic for the booming Galo that unintentionally commanded the whole room.

He’d been like that for a few days. The boss had been acting strange too. Meis didn’t like to pry or get too involved in other people’s business (unlike Guiera), but couldn’t help but pick up on certain… _things._ A large part of him told him to give Galo space and leave it alone, but he went against his better judgement. Something about the way Galo had been acting didn’t sit right with him. It reminded him of something.

He stalked over, watching Galo freeze, most likely internally wishing for Meis to walk away. He quietly sat down on the bench nearest Galo, contemplating how to phrase his thoughts.

“You apologize a lot, you know that?”

Galo was still facing the floor, unmoving. “I uh, I’m sor-- er, shit.”

Meis crossed his legs. “It’s alright. I used to be like that.”

Galo hesitantly turned to face him. His eyes were rimmed with red, he looked like an absolute _wreck_ now that Meis was seeing him up close.

“Ga--”

“I’m fine.”

Meis sighed. “Stop it. Listen to me.”

Galo looked taken aback for a second, then averted his eyes obediently. Another bad sign.

“Tell me what’s going on with you.” Galo started to protest weakly . “I won’t tell anyone.” Galo was silent. “I won’t tell _Lio._ I promise.” Meis’s tone softened and he leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees.

“I-- I’m sorry Meis, I just can’t. He’s-- um, it’s just too… complicated,” he managed, still averting his gaze.

Meis felt like what he’d initially feared had been correct. He needed to find the right way to go about this. He didn’t want to make the poor guy feel more cornered than he already did-- kneeling on the floor over spilled equipment, _literally_ in the corner.

“You don’t have to tell me specifics. I think I understand what you’re going through, Galo, I want to help. You may not feel like it right now, but I promise, talking about it helps. Even just a little. You can trust me. After all, I didn’t get to be the boss’s right hand man by being unreliable.” He smirked, and Galo gave a weak laugh.

They sat in silence for a minute.

“So uh… there was this gu-- er, someone I used to be with,” he started hesitantly. 

Meis did his best to give an encouraging expression, hoping it didn’t come out as his usual grimace. 

Galo looked down, scratching at the back of his neck. “He just… he wasn’t nice to me. I mean, sometimes he was. It’s confusing. I’m not sure if he was just a nice guy and I, er... pushed him over the edge, you know?”

Galo looked up, blue eyes fervent, searching his own eyes for… approval? Meis nodded encouragingly.

“I mean, I guess I just wanted a normal relationship. I wanted to go out with my friends, post pictures together, go to restaurants. You know, normal couple stuff? Or so I’m told,” he laughed bitterly. “With him, it was always _next time._ It got to the point where I was wonderin’ if I was bein’ unreasonable, or if it just wasn’t normal. I couldn’t tell. I still can’t really tell, to be honest.” He grabbed at the piece of equipment in his hands, knuckles turning almost white.

Meis looked down darkly. It was just like _back then_.

“Galo, listen to me,” he started. “That’s never normal. It’s not your fault he couldn’t treat you how you deserve to be treated. Don’t lower yourself to his standards.”

Galo immediately piped in. “I know it sounds like he was such a bad guy! He was! He is, I mean. I just… no one understands what he was really like. When things were going well. I was just always wishin’ I could bring out that side of him, but I couldn’t even succeed at that. I can fight fires, but I couldn’t even help one man.”

“It wasn’t your responsibility to save him.”

Galo looked up, looking almost spellbound, as if this was something he had never even considered.

“Look, I know it doesn’t seem like it, but something like that happened to me.” Galo leaned in intently. “When I was a teenager, my parents kicked me out young. Had to fend for myself. I worked four jobs, quit school, just trying to stay alive. _He_ found me when I was at rock bottom. He offered me a place in his band, and it was the first time I really felt a sense of purpose.”

_The first time they locked eyes, Meis knew there was something different about this guy. He was drawn to him. Hung out at every show, hoping to get a chance to talk. He never expected to see that blonde mop of hair at the gig he was opening for. He never expected to be shaking hands with the guy, agreeing to play alongside them as their new bassist._

“It wasn’t long before we started dating. I mean truly, when I was with him, I felt amazing. Unlike when I was with anyone else. I’d admired the guy for so long, he really made me feel special in a way no one else could. He made me feel _wanted._ ”

_It was a hot night. They were lying under the sheets, naked, legs intertwined, forehead to forehead. It was the first time he’d told Meis he loved him. It was the first time anyone had, really. He had looked at this boy, his messy hair, pierced up ears, and crooked grin and thought: this is it. This is home._

“Something slowly changed though.” The tone turned somber. “He’d been using behind my back. Said he’d been clean for years, but before I knew it, he’d gotten bad again. At that point, we were always fighting. He yelled at me, making me think I was crazy for even asking if he’d relapsed. Like I made the whole thing up. And, I mean, I’d do anything to get him to stay. To feel how things used to feel. I tried to fix him.” Meis sighed deeply.

It all raced through his head.

_Meis walked in and found him draped over the table, lifeless. He’d called paramedics, but had ended up getting screamed at, accused of ratting him out._

_He threw Meis against the wall, punching him hard. Meis had flushed his stash. He had just wanted him to get better._

_He hadn’t seen him in two weeks. He would do_ anything _to get him to come back._

Galo stayed quiet, listening. “Eventually, it all blew up. He got thrown in jail, the band broke up, and I was out of a job. That was around the time my promare manifested.”

Galo gulped. “What ended up happening to him?”

“Dunno, actually. Had to flee the country after that.”

Galo looked at his hands. “Man, I’m sorry. That sounds awful. And here I was, complaining about my little problems..”

“Don’t apologize.” Meis put a hand on his shoulder. “If it hadn’t happened, I would’ve never met Gueira. Then who knows where I’d be.”

“Yeah.” Galo nodded. “You guys are such great friends.”

Meis raised an eyebrow quizzically. “Friends?”

Galo looked confused. “Yeah? It’s always great to have supportive friends around. Like me and Lio.” He trailed off on the last sentence, distracted.

Meis couldn’t hold it back. He erupted into a fit of laughter.

“What??? What did I say?”

Meis wiped one eye with his hand, sighing. “You know Gueira and I are married, right?”

Galo’s jaw practically hit the floor. “ _Married?”_ He all but shouted. “Since when??”

Meis paused to contemplate. He had no idea when they’d actually decided. He remembers it was a cool summer evening, huddled around a fire, with rings they’d pawned. “Years,” Meis stated. “It was long before the boss joined us. We were more of a rag-tag group back then.”

Galo looked conflicted. “So do you ever uh... think about that guy?”

Meis gave a gentle smile. “Honestly? Not really. Not in years. It was hard at first though. Hard to let Gueira in. He was so enthusiastic, he didn't really think before he acted. I was terrified of getting hurt. I was terrified of hurting him. Scared that something would happen and I wouldn’t be able to fix it.”

Galo nodded vigorously at this. “I’m uh… in a similar situation with…… _someone….”_

Internally, Meis held back a smirk. Galo was talented at many things, but being covert was not one of them.

“I really like him,” Galo started. “I just can’t get the other guy out of my head. I don’t want him there. But everytime I start to get closer to this new guy, suddenly _he’s_ there, telling me I need him, that I’m nothing without him. I’m honestly kinda scared.” He gulped. “Usually I wouldn’t think twice about being with a great person like this guy. I want to give him the world! But I just… I don’t think I deserve him. Especially when the guy from before is still _there_ in my head. I don’t know how to get it to stop,” he faltered, sounding choked up.

Meis’s heart hurt for Galo. He hadn’t known the guy for that long, but had always assumed he was just some headstrong idiot, not dissimilar from Gueira. But Galo was actually really smart. He was so sensitive to other’s feelings. Meis could tell. That’s why it was so painful to hear how this man had broken his spirit and convinced him that he wasn’t worthy of love. Just like how Meis was back then.

“Listen, Galo. That man you were with was insecure. So insecure that he tried to get you to believe you were only capable of loving him. He was wrong. It hurts to try to erase those memories, I know, I’ve been there. But that’s never going to work. You have to confront what he did to you to come to terms with it in order to move on. You have to come to the realization that he was lying to you, that you are worthy.”

Galo dropped his head a bit, vigorously wiping the corners of his eyes. 

“And as for this new guy? Don’t take it too seriously. I’m sure he cares about you and sees you as the truly _good_ person you are. Don’t try to make up his mind for him or tell him that you don’t deserve his time and attention. That will hurt you both. Just let things happen naturally.” Meis leaned back. “That’s how it went when I stopped trying to push Gueira away. And I’m thankful for it.”

They fell into a comfortable silence. Meis was somewhat uneasy, but he was sure Galo needed to hear those words. 

Abruptly, Galo got up and lifted Meis into an all-encompassing bear hug. Surprised, Meis was stiff as a board before lightly returning the hug, smiling to himself.

Galo put him back down. He was aggressively wiping his eyes and cheeks. “I-- I just-- thank you, man. I think I needed that.”

Meis smirked. “Of course. Can’t have the number one firefighting idiot off his game.”

They laughed. Galo started, “Please, just don’t tell L--”

At that moment Lio flung open the door, his jacket over one shoulder, looking a bit drained. Meis and Galo froze. Meis was leaned forward, hand on Galo’s shoulder, and Galo’s face and eyes were red from tears. _Shit._

Lio’s face was absolutely mystified, eyebrows practically raised off his forehead, eyes bugging out-- something Meis didn’t get to see often. “ _What--_ ”

Before he could finish his sentence, Galo abruptly backed up into the locker. “HAH!” His voice was suddenly booming. “Well, it’s been fun! I’m gonna…. I hafta… a fire….” He backed up into the opposite door. “See ya!” He left without any of his gear, his bag, or his phone. Meis sighed for what he felt like was the millionth time that day.

Lio just stared at Meis, a silent command.

“I’ll tell you one day,” Meis laughed. “Let’s get ramen. On me.”

Before Lio could protest, Meis slung an arm over his shoulder, and walked him right out of the station, as far as possible from the blue-haired mess inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmmm well this chapter was supposed to be shorter im not sure what happened. Just got too into Meis POV and his cool and sexy inner dialogue!!
> 
> as always let me know what you think!! Next chapter things get..... interesting....
> 
> (and I promise to be nicer to Galo!)
> 
> as always, im on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/lemonlimebabie) to yell n scream


	4. teach me to breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ratings change fellas!
> 
> The language in this chapter is uhhh significantly more obscene than the last few. Keep that in mind if that's not your thing!!

Five days.

That was how long it had been since Lio had come home.

Well, not home. Galo’s home. Galo had to keep reminding himself of that. After all, the man was free to live wherever he pleased. And after the disaster that had happened last weekend, Galo understood if Lio never wanted to see him again.

It was late, and Galo was just getting back to his block after going for a much needed ride on his recently neglected motorcycle. He needed to clear his head after his talk with Meis. His advice had been smart, and Galo was flattered that Meis had opened up to him like that, but he was still anxious about Lio. He had no idea how the guy felt. I mean, who interrupts a perfect moment like that just to run away?

He felt like _such_ a coward. 

Meis had said he shouldn't blame himself, but balls to the wall _was_ Galo’s motto, after all. Don’t think, just do. He’d lived like this for as long as he could remember, and couldn’t quite pinpoint the moment at which Kray’s subtle criticism and disapproving glare wormed its way into Galo’s psyche. Before he’d known it, he could practically hear what the Gov would say at almost every decision he’d make.

He thought it was a side effect of his long time mentor’s wisdom at first. Then, when he’d learned the truth, he had tried to drown him out. Now though, Galo was thinkin’ that might not be the smartest way.

But still.

What the hell was Galo gonna do about Lio?

Galo had been trying to give Lio space. It had been seriously awkward when they’d worked the same shifts, but it didn’t seem like Lio was exactly jumpin’ at the chance to clear things up either. He didn’t feel surprised when Lio didn’t come home. Sure, he felt anxious, but it was almost like Galo had expected it. That Lio was eventually gonna see how fucked up he really was, so at least he’d gotten it over with.

No, _no,_ that’s exactly what that bastard Kray would want him to think!

Galo’s head _really_ wasn’t clear.

He’d meant for it to be a short ride, but hours had passed. When Galo had left the station, the sun was still up. He’d rode up to the lake, just staring across the water, thinking. He’d thought about calling Lio, but his phone was still at the station. The only thing he had remembered was his keys.

Now it was well into the night, and the air had turned cool. Galo was freezing, fumbling with his keys, struggling to find the right one with his icy hands.

Finally, he turned the handle, threw his boots to the side, and struggled out of his jacket and shirt, intending to head to the shower. When he looked up, the source of his anxiety was perched on the back of the couch in a neat, lithe little package, eyeing him, expressionless.

Galo’s breath caught in his throat and he stood up straight and rigid. “Lio…”

Lio chucked something at him, and Galo was thankful his reflexes were well trained. “Remember your phone before leaving the station next time,” Lio stated, his voice deep and taut. “I was worried. It’s been hours.”

Galo didn’t move. “I uhhh, I’m sorry Lio.” Galo’s mind went blank. “Wait, did you say you’ve been here for hours?”

Lio’s hand rested delicately on his knee, his head tilted a bit. One leg was curled up against his chest, while the other hung down over the back of the couch. He was cloaked in his oversized burning rescue coat, his ever-present leather pants shining under the artificial light of the kitchen. He looked _adorable_ , but his tone was dangerous, like a pissed off cat ready to strike. 

“You’ve been avoiding me.” Lio hopped off the back of the couch and slowly stalked towards him.

Galo shrunk back a little, subconsciously ready to be reprimanded.

Lio stopped about a foot away, trying to catch his eyes. “I’m sorry, Galo.”

Galo whipped his head around in surprise. “You’re sorry?” he blurted at a volume that would probably wake up his neighbors. “For what?”

Lio looked down. “I’m sorry that I pushed it too far.” He sounded somber. “I really like you, Galo. I’m sorry I took advantage of you. I thought you felt the same way, but you were drunk, I read it all wrong. Hurting you wasn’t my intention, and I understand if you’re upset and need some time. I just-- the silence was killing me.”

Lio looked dejected. _Genuinely_ sad. Galo was confused.

“Hurt me? I’m the one who needs to apologize!”

Lio looked up again, searching his eyes with the incomparable intensity Galo had come to know well. A heat reserved just for him.

“I-- I fucked up. I don’t know what happened, I just freaked out and ran. That wasn’t cool. I shouldn’t have done that, and-- well, you have every right to hate me, Lio.”

Lio chuckled softly. “I don’t hate you, Galo. Quite the opposite, in fact. I just, well, I really value having you in my life. I don’t want to ruin our friendship with my stupid little one-sided crush.”

“One sided?” Galo all but yelled. “That's… that’s how I made you feel?” He trailed off, quieter this time.

Lio tilted his head quizzically. His featherlike bangs fell in front of one eye. _Cute._

 _No, focus, Galo,_ he chided himself. Galo tried to consider the situation from an outside perspective. He realized he’d never really acknowledged his own feelings. He knew the way he felt about Lio was too… _intense,_ too greedy for a normal friendship. He just hadn’t wanted to deal with it. Felt like he didn’t deserve to acknowledge it.

“I-- I like you, Lio.” He gulped, feeling like a kid. “I really do! It kinda scares me how much I like you. But, there’s someone… Well, there was someone, and I’m still kinda dealing with what happened.”

“Ah.” Lio’s expression was soft. “Do you still love him?”

“No.” 

Galo was taken aback by how harsh and spiteful it had come out. His heart was racing. “I don’t want the past to ruin my chances with you. Not that I deserve a chance, really. I just want you to know how I feel about you. How much I care about you.”

He hadn’t realized, but Galo’s hands were squeezing into Lio’s shoulders as he leaned down intently. Lio clasped one of his hands in his own.

“You’re freezing.”

He took one hand in his own, leaning down, hovering his mouth over it, warm breath thawing his frigid skin. Lio’s mouth drifted down and he placed a kiss on the back of his hand, tender and caring. His lips were _so_ soft. Galo breathed in sharply. They eyed each other intently, wordless, a silent question. Galo’s heart raced in his chest, and he was nervous that Lio could feel it in his pulse. 

Slowly and meticulously, Lio did something that surprised him.

He started _licking_ Galo’s fingers.

He traced the outline of one with his tongue, faintly biting it before engulfing it in the warmth of his mouth, lightly sucking. Galo felt like his damn heart stopped. Lio’s hand was creeping up his bare waist, fingers dancing along skin, but suddenly, it stopped. Lio stepped back, eyes widening.

“ _God_ , fuck, I’m sorry Galo.” Lio put his forehead in one hand, other hand on his hip. “I don’t know what the hell is wrong with me. It’s like I’m _drawn_ to you, I feel like I can’t keep my hands off you. I-- I think I need a sec, I’m sorry Galo.” Lio shook his head.

It was Galo that took a step forward this time.

He wasn’t gonna fuck this up again. He _couldn’t._ Galo wouldn’t run away this time.

Gingerly, he took Lio’s face in his hands and tilted his chin up, like he’d done once before in the Parnassus. Lio’s violet eyes betrayed shock for a split second before darkening. They looked at each other for a moment, eyes studying each other. It was a second, a moment that could have been hours before their lips finally met.

It was different than last time. Lio’s lips were slow and gentle, almost reassuring. Without the dimness of intoxication, Galo felt even more overwhelmed. Lio’s scent, his soft skin, warm mouth.

Galo felt that _heat_ pooling in his stomach. It was hot and hungry, demanding more. Lio broke off for a moment and Galo had to stop himself from cursing under his breath.

“Are-- are you sure this is okay, Galo?” Lio still looked hesitant, but he was breathing heavily, cheeks flushed a pretty rose color.

“Lio,” Galo urged, his voice breathy and thick, sounding foreign to his own ears. “ _Please.”_

Lio leaned back in, faltering somewhat at first, but then started practically devouring him. Lio’s hands were chastely at Galo’s waist, as if holding back, nails digging in a bit. Galo backed them up until he was sitting on the side of the couch, eye to eye with Lio. 

“ _Touch me,”_ he pleaded, voice barely a hoarse whisper.

Lio audibly gulped, licking his lips. “Shit, Galo. You’re killing me.”

Galo ran his rough hands up Lio’s back, slipping underneath his puffy jacket and shirt. Their lips moved in unison. Firmly, he brought Lio closer between his legs, surprising himself with the domineering and assertive movements of his own hands.

“I want you, Lio.” 

Lio moaned into his mouth. It must have been the most beautiful sound Galo had ever heard. “I’ve wanted you for _so_ long. You’re so beautiful. I-- I _need_ you, Lio.”

Lio bit down on his lip keenly. “Mmmm… you talk a lot.”

“What, you think you can shut me up?” Galo grinned deviously, his voice lowering.

Lio’s eyes met his own, smoldering. “I know I can.”

Before he could say another word, Lio began sucking at his neck, biting, sloppy. Galo gasped. _Fuck his teeth were sharp._ It was like he knew exactly where Galo’s weak spots were. Lio’s thumbs dug into the divot above his hip bones, hard enough to leave marks. Galo tensed up a bit, desperately trying to control the scorching heat in his stomach. Lio’s hands moved to grip his thighs, driving his hips into his own in a way that felt sinful in essence. Galo was _almost_ ashamed at how hard he already was, but it was almost like his body had a mind of its own

“Lio--- hah---fuck---”

Lio was down on one knee, kissing and nibbling at his exposed hip bones, hands wandering up his clothed thighs. Galo had never had anyone touch him quite like this before. It was driving him fucking _crazy._

Without a word, Galo scooped Lio up and made a harried dash for his bedroom, almost hitting Lio’s head on the doorframe, forgetting his own height. He felt like he was carrying someone out of a burning building. He threw Lio down on the bed full force, Lio squeaking in surprise, and they both started laughing.

“Damn it Galo, I was _doing_ something--”

Galo leaned over him, lips hungry against Lio’s. Lio’s tongue swirled around in his mouth, and Galo grinded down into Lio. Lio’s hands were laying claim to his bare chest, urgent and impatient, as though he’d been waiting years for this. He was making small noises, a delicate lilt just for Galo’s ears. After a while, they broke apart once more, struggling for air. Galo tugged at the belt loops of Lio’s leather pants. He was growing restless. 

“My turn now. God, how the hell do you get these off?”

He undid what felt like a million buttons and began sliding the tight pants down Lio’s lean thighs. He could see the taut outline of Lio’s hardness, and it was making his mouth water.

Lio gracefully removed his own simple black shirt, and rocked his hips up to let Galo slide his pants off, giggling a little. _Fucking adorable._ Galo couldn’t hold back. With the pesky pants gone, he palmed at Lio through the thin fabric of his briefs. “These too!” he commanded enthusiastically. 

“In a hurry?” Lio teased, propped up on his elbows. 

“Shut up,” Galo growled. He swooped down and started placing wet kisses through the troublesome underwear, relishing in the small noise of surprise that escaped Lio’s lips. Lio carded his hands through Galo’s hair. All he could think about was making Lio feel good. _Really_ good.

It was gratifying. Galo wasn’t used to having free reign during sex, being able to touch whever he pleased and make silly demands. It was just so contrary to his experience. It was _fun,_ he felt like he couldn’t get enough of Lio _._

He peeled back the fabric, impatient, eagerly running his large hands along the now free length of Lio’s bare cock. Lio gasped.

“Galo-- ah!”

Lio was… beautiful. No other way to word it. He was graceful and delicate, yet strong, confident, and dignified. His smooth skin was flushed and he gazed down at Galo with an enticing smirk.

Quickly, Galo got to work with long, slow licks. The stifled moans spilling out of Lio’s pretty mouth was fuel to the fire, and Galo couldn’t help but take the whole thing in his mouth in one fell swoop, tongue flattening underneath.

“ _Careful,_ Galo, you’re gonna hurt yours-- hhnn, _fuck,”_

Galo wasn’t careful. He set an unforgiving pace he knew would be torture to Lio. Galo was just focused on Lio. Lio feeling good, Lio filling his mouth, Lio’s sounds. The infamous leader of the mad burnish was _all his._ There was nothing holding him back. After all, it was considerably smaller than what he was used to--

Fuck, no. Not now.

Galo got back to work, shutting down his brain, single minded in his task.

“Galo, _Galo,”_ Lio yanked on his hair, abruptly pulling him back. Galo’s tongue flicked out, cleaning what he could of the spit on his lips and chin.

Galo glanced at Lio’s face. Lio’s eyes were wide as saucers, glassy, pupils blown. His cheeks were bright pink, struggling to catch his breath.

Hah. How many got to see the _big boss_ like this?

“What?” Galo faltered for a second, Lio’s hand still tugging his long hair, becoming uncertain of his own movements. “Was that not good? I’m sorry.”

Lio just stared down at Galo’s fucked up face, his expression ravenous.

He laughed.

Galo’s lip turned down in a pout. “You don’t have to laugh at me!”

“No Galo, that was-- where the _hell_ did you learn that?” Lio panted with an expression of pure wonder.

Galo opened his mouth--

“No, no, don’t answer that,” Lio laughed lightly, smiling. His grip relaxed.

Galo immediately ducked down, eager to get back to work. It was only seconds before Lio’s hands returned to his hair with that same punishing grip, sharply drawing his head back. His eyebrows raised in surprise. Why wouldn’t Lio just let him do his damn job?

“Galo, don’t be too hasty,” Lio warned. His tone was different. Domineering. Something in Galo snapped. Galo’s stomach twisted, his forgotten cock straining against his pants. “Be a good boy. Come here.” Lio gestured with one finger.

“Yes, sir,” Galo answered automatically. He gulped, cheeks heating.

Lio raised an eyebrow at his response, his expression amused. He crawled up the bed, and Lio easily flipped Galo underneath himself, their positions reversed. The quiet strength of Lio’s wiry muscles never ceased to amaze Galo. It was captivating.

Lio took control. He kissed him, deep and insatiable, dominating his mouth. It felt like he could take and take and it still wouldn’t be enough, scooping the fire from deep inside Galo’s gut. He started rocking their hips together, and Galo felt like he was gonna explode. Lio employed one hand to tease Galo’s sensitive nipples, and the other traveled down, down…

Galo groaned loudly when Lio’s hand clasped over his dick through his pants, but it was gone just as quickly as it came.

“Lio,” Galo pleaded, unashamed of the needy, petulant tone of his voice.

Lio’s face was screwed up a bit, looking like he was trying to work something out.

“Pants. Off. Now.” It was a command, forceful and bossy.

Galo’s breath hitched. “Y-yes sir.”

He threw the red firehouse pants to the side quickly, returning to his reclined position, trying to ignore the heat of his cheeks as Lio sat back and examined him.

“Jesus _christ_ Galo.” Lio’s eyes were wide. “You’re _huge.”_ Hands eagerly reached up his bare thighs, sending shivers rocketing down Galo’s spine. “Beautiful.” Lio shook his head. “You’re fucking beautiful.”

Lio began stroking him with one hand, the other continuing on its explorative journey. Galo’s mind was blank. He closed his eyes tight, but almost immediately opened them again. He wanted to record every second of Lio’s movements, the unholy sight of Lio’s slight hand wrapped around him, moving with expert precision. Galo was so lost in his thoughts, the feeling of Lio _touching_ him, that when Lio’s free hand suddenly traveled between his legs, Galo let out an embarrassingly loud moan.

Lio’s head flicked up immediately, tongue darting out, licking his lips. 

_Shit._ Did he fuck up? Was that too loud?

Lio stared him down, looking as though he’d just figured something out.

“Galo.” His voice was deep, thick, and low. He sounded dangerous. “I’m gonna fuck you.”

Unintentionally, Galo’s hips rocked up. “Yes,” he whispered. “Yes, _please.”_

“Lube.” It was more of a command than a question.

“Top drawer,” Galo managed, struggling to stay intact with Lio lazily stroking him up and down.

Galo closed his eyes. He never liked this part. He heard the _pop_ of the cap, and a minute later felt Lio begin to slowly enter him. He drew a heavy breath in anticipation.

This was different, though.

Lio’s fingers were small and careful. One hand stayed on Galo’s cock as the other worked him at a slow, lavish pace, and before Galo knew it, the familiar burn was replaced with something _much_ better.

“Lio,” he stuttered completely out of breath, “need you-- in me-- _now._ ” He’d lost all ability to put together a comprehensible sentence.

“Mmmm.”

Eyes still closed, he heard Lio repositioning himself, and he began to gradually make his way in. Galo bit his lip and tried to prepare himself. He was practically _aching_ for it, but it had been a while since he’d done this, and he was feeling apprehensive.

One of Lio’s hands left Galo’s hips as he fluidly slid in and clasped Galo’s wrists above his head, face inches from Galo’s own. Unexpectedly, Galo felt Lio’s lips meet his own in a soft and warm kiss, and Galo moaned a little.

“Relax,” Lio ordered. His voice was steady and reassuring. Galo nodded.

Lio slid in further until he bottomed out, both of them breathing heavily. Lio was filling him, and he felt a little dizzy, trembling. It was too much, yet somehow not enough. “Galo,” Lio cooed, his voice deliciously rich. “I’m gonna start moving. Are you going to take my cock like a good little slut?”

The word rang in his skull. _Slut._ He went quiet, but Lio kissed him again, still immobile.

“You okay?” he whispered gently, brushing Galo’s hair back and out of his face.

Galo nodded, composing himself. “Please,” Galo started, “ _please_ fuck me. I’ll be good.”

Without much warning, Lio started moving. He went fast, alternating between shallow and deep strokes, and everytime he fucked in deeper, Galo saw stars. Lio was so full of energy, and Galo swayed up to meet him, a give and take.

“Harder,” Galo whined.

“What was that?”

“Harder, sir!”

Lio was merciless. He slammed in _hard,_ slick skin sliding over skin making little sighs.. Lio’s grip at his wrists was vice-like. 

“God, you’re so fucking good Galo. Amazing. You were made for me. You take me _so_ well.”

Galo’s gut twisted. He turned his head to the side to bite the pillow, stifling his moans.

“Galo.” Lio slowed, and Galo whined. Forcefully, Lio turned his jaw back to face him, blue eyes meeting amethyst. “Let me hear you,” he said softly into Galo’s ear.

“ _Fuck,_ Lio.”

Lio pounded in, hitting _that_ spot over and over, sucking at Galo’s neck, biting. “God, Lio, you’re incredible. D-don’t stop, please,” he garbled, almost incoherent. “ _Please.”_

Galo’s dick was aching, leaking against his abdomen. He tried to free one hand to touch himself, but Lio sunk his teeth into his collarbone, causing Galo to scream out, almost positive he’d drawn blood.

“No,” Lio hissed, maintaining the brutal pace. “Be a good boy and come when I fucking _tell_ you to.”

Galo whined, hips rocking up. “P-please, Lio. _Please_. It’s too much.”

Galo felt a powerful, boiling wave of heat building within him, threatening to drown him. It was something he’d never felt before. Not this intensely. Lio kissed him again, opened mouthed, his tongue sliding in and out. “Shhh,” he cooed. “You’re doing so good. You’re so close. So good for me, Galo.”

Galo tried to catch his breath, lowering his head in the crook of Lio’s neck, feeling like he was at the edge of an immense cliff.

“You’re gonna come with me, okay Galo?”

“Y-- yes. Yes, sir. Please, Lio.”

Lio grunted, one hand digging into the back of Galo’s neck sharply.

“ _Come for me, Galo,”_ he whispered in his ear, airy and breathy.

All at once, everything went white, bright spots taking over his vision. Galo cried out, words he could only assume were Lio’s name, over and over, babbling. He didn’t know someone could make you feel like _this._ Indescribable. It could’ve been like this all along?

Gradually, he regained his senses. Lio was pulling out, flopping down next to him, breathless. They laid there for a minute, sticky and covered in sweat, only the sound of ragged panting filling the room. Lio looked over, and leaned in to smooth down Galo’s hair soothingly.

“Galo, you’re crying.”

Galo leaned up on an elbow. “I-- what?” He reached a hand up and felt a steady tide of tears flowing from his eyes. He hadn’t even realized.

“You okay?” Lio was worried, his flushed face concentrated on Galo. “Was that good for you?”

Galo let out a breath. “I-- yes. That was… that was fucking amazing Lio. You’re so amazing. You… I….” He reached a hand to cup Lio’s cheek. There was a light sheen of sweat across his forehead, bangs sticking slightly. Galo leaned in and fixed an affectionate kiss on Lio’s forehead. His pale, pretty eyelashes fluttered as a light smile spread across his face.

“Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up. You’re a fucking _wreck._ ”

“Hah?” Galo looked down, realizing that he was covered in sweat, come, tears and… fuck, was that _blood_ on his shoulder?

He looked fucking _obscene._ They caught each others’ eyes and started laughing.

“Stay with me tonight?” Galo asked, struggling not to sound too needy.

“Only if I can get some of that _world famous breakfast,”_ Lio teased. “Or is your burning soul all worn out?”

Galo leaped up, dragging Lio with him, trying to combat the wobble of his weak legs. “Just wait! You haven’t even begun to see what the magnificent Galo Thymos is capable of!”

“Oh, yeah?” Lio said coyly, trailing him to the bathroom. “Can I get another taste of that _burning soul_ in the shower?”

Galo shook his head, incredulous. “You’re a madman.”

He was a wreck, exhausted, practically falling over, but he was _happy._

It was so... different. Incomparable, really.

He felt like he could finally breathe again.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow ok school/work/intership are kicking my ass! So there's probably an extreme amount of errors in this.
> 
> I am veeerrryyy excited for what's to come, I have many devious plans.
> 
> That said, I'm a lil nervous about this chapter, so comments very very appreciated! Thanks for reading ♥‿♥


	5. show me how

“Galo I swear, if you fall asleep in my stir-fry, that’s the last time I’m cooking for you.”

.

..

“Galo--”

“Haaah? I’m not-- I’d never!”

Varys stomped over and whisked the bowl out from under his hands in one swift motion, taking a bite for good measure.

“Hey! I was eating that!”

“You were not, your eyes have been closed for five minutes and your noodles are getting cold.”

Galo had though no one noticed. He was a master of covert operations, after all. Lucia had been busy playing on her tablet and Varys was starting on the dishes even though Galo had  _ insisted _ he’d do them.

“Stay away,” Lucia warned from across the table, pointing a fork at Varys, clutching her bowl to her chest.

Varys ignored her warning, heading to the sink with Galo’s bowl. Galo made the most convincing puppy dog eyes he could muster up.

“Go take a nap. You can heat this up later. Just be ready in case we get any calls.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, boss man.”

Galo rose from his chair, stretching. It was evening, and he was in the middle of another 24 hour shift. The station had just been starting to get back to their usual schedule, the cleanup progressing smoothly. For the last couple shifts, Varys and Galo had been scheduled together, and took turns pooling their money and cooking, just like old times. Today was Varys’s turn. And while Varys’ stir fry was legendary, Galo just could not keep it together.  _ Someone  _ had been keeping him up all night.

Damn Lio.

What if he was called into a fire, ran in, and fell asleep mid-rescue??

Okay,  _ maybe  _ that wasn’t the most probable of scenarios. But still.

It had been like this a lot lately. While Lio wasn’t officially a full-time Burning Rescue member, he did a lot of part-time work for them, in between his time spent as a burnish advocate. He’d moved in with Meis and Gueira at their new apartment (“temporary until I make my next move”). He’d been visiting Galo practically any time they weren’t at work, which was… not often. Mostly in the middle of the night.

And that time spent together usually had nothing to do with sleep.

Galo stretched out on his designated bunk, slam dunking his shirt onto the floor (who needs it anyway?). He wrapped the thin cotton blanket around him and  _ finally _ shut his eyes.

..

It felt like minutes before he was woken back up.

Someone was… in his bunk?

“Gah!! What the h--”

Lio put a finger to his lips. “Shhh,” he whispered. “I was trying not to wake you.”

“How is crawling into a twin bed with me  _ trying not to wake me?” _

Lio laughed. “You looked so at peace. Couldn’t help myself.”

“Hmph.” Galo engulfed the smaller body in his arms, chin resting on his head, Lio’s face pressed against his chest. “What’re you doing here?”

“Just got back from a settlement. Got some time in between our next appointment. Had to return some equipment.”

Galo nodded, eyes fluttering shut, words becoming mushy.

“But, mostly…”

Lio leaned into him, chin tilted up, taking Galo’s lips for his own. Before Galo could process it, he was kissing him back hard, lips parted, arms around Lio.

Galo broke apart from the embrace a few moments later when his brain finally caught up, sighing. “Lio, really? Didn’t get enough last night?” He chuckled, shaking his head.

“You can’t blame me,” Lio purred, looking up at Galo through his eyelashes in the way that made him weak _.  _ Now that was playing dirty. _ Definitely _ on purpose. “I want seconds.” Lio’s tone was nothing short of mischievous.

“Don’t you ever sleep?” Galo mumbled, petting the back of Lio’s hair. Lio’s hands were wandering up his legs, getting  _ dangerously close to-- _

“Oi, Lio, not here,” Galo laughed, cuffing him on the head.

“Mmmm, that’s not what you said last time we were in this bed,” he mumbled, shamelessly groping Galo.

Suddenly, Galo registered a sound from across the room.

“Lio, you  _ remember  _ we’re here, right?” A voice called that could’ve only belonged to Meis. “We quite literally walked in together.”

Galo jumped back in surprise. Lio made a vague noise of discontent, reaching his arms out towards Galo as he leaned away. “Fuck! Meis?”

“I’m here too,” a low voice called lazily, muffled. Gueria?

Galo peeked over Lio’s narrow figure, struggling to see across the room. Sure enough, the two were residing in the two spare bunks opposite his own, faces obscured by blankets.

“If you two are gonna screw, at least go to a closet or something.”

“Gueira,” he heard Meis warn.

“What? I’m just trying to sleep,” came the answer.

“So am I!” Galo cried indignantly.

“That’s an odd way of sleeping.”

Just as Galo was about to start bickering with Gueira, Lio doubled over in laughter, holding his stomach. “Sorry guys,” he managed. “I’m gonna go make coffee.” He planted a kiss on the top of Galo’s head and padded out of the room, leaving the three in a rather awkward silence.

..

“So you know about…”

“Yes, dumbass.” Gueira growled. “Go to sleep or I’ll come over there and make ya,” he threatened, rolling over.

“Oh,” Meis teased. Galo could practically hear his eyebrows raising. “Flirting?”

“SHUT UP!” Gueira and Galo yelled in unison through Meis’ laughter.

.

..

“So you two are dating, right? Full-fledged couple?” Gueira called across the dark room.

“Gueira, what did I tell you about--”

“What?” Guiera’s voice rose, naturally argumentative nature showing through once again. “I deserve to know! Boss is so secretive sometimes. Won’t answer any of my questions ‘bout this dumbass.”

“Hmmm, almost as if it’s none of your business,” Meis quipped.

Galo rolled over and pulled up the blankets, huffing. Truthfully, he had no clue what he and Lio were. And honestly, he was happy to keep it this way. His connection to Lio still felt fragile, breakable in his clumsy hands. But Lio kept coming back. And if it was good enough for someone like Lio, then it was damn well good enough for Galo!

“Go ask your big boss if you’re so curious,” he mumbled, hoping Gueira would just drop it.

Gueira, of course, did not drop it. “Come on man!” He heard Gueira leaning up in his bunk. “This ain’t high school. I got a right to know!”

Galo feigned snoring.

“Fine, whatever, have it your way! But next time you come over, at least  _ try _ to keep it down.”

“Second that,” came Meis’ muffled voice.

Galo blushed furiously, thankful for the cover of the room’s darkness. “Weren’t you the one tellin’ me to go to sleep?”

Bickering ensued followed by only minutes of shut-eye before the alarm bells rang. Galo’s body was furious with him, but as he slipped into his gear, he couldn’t deny the warm feeling flickering in the pit of his stomach and the small smile that lingered on his face.

━━━━━━━━┛ ✠ ┗━━━━━━━━

“ _ Fuck,  _ Lio, someone could walk in at any second!”

“Mmmm.”

“We could at least go--  _ hah--” _

Galo lost all resolve to argue, which normally took  _ a lot.  _ But given the circumstances, Galo would like to think it’d be understandable. Lio had him backed up against the fridge in the station’s kitchen, head between his legs, doing  _ things _ with his tongue that made Galo’s head spin.

With the schedule as it was, they hadn’t seen each other in a couple days. Meeting at the station was completely by chance, Galo hadn’t even known the guy was stopping by today. Hell, he was just tryin’ to make some toast! As soon as he’d been spotted by Lio, Lio had become insatiable. His hands were instantly all over Galo, and Galo wasn’t exactly about to stop him.

But the kitchen? Of all places? He was pretty sure his toast was burning. Which was a shame, cause he was the master of making toast.

Galo ran a hand through Lio’s smooth hair, Lio’s head bobbing up and down.

“Shiittt that’s good, you’re so--”

Galo stopped in his tracks. Was that… voices he had heard?  _ Many  _ voices?

“Lio, stop, stop,  _ Lio,”  _ He desperately tapped on the top of Lio’s head. Lio glanced up, eyes widening in realization, and before Galo could make a move Lio  _ yanked  _ him into the nearest supply closet.

Galo let out a breath, holding tight to the doorknob. “That was a close one, we need to be more careful. If someone-- damn it,  _ Lio!”  _ He whispered fiercely. Not even seconds after the door had closed did Lio get back to work, tugging on his pants.

Galo lightly groaned and tilted his head up, giving in to Lio’s devious plans. The guy was  _ nuts. _

Outside the closet, Galo semi-registered voices, and thought he’d heard his name.

“Huh,” Aina’s muffled voice came. “I thought Galo was just here. Shoot. Oh, look, he burned his toast again.”

A laugh, and Galo recognized the voices of Lucia, Remi and Varys. It was rare to see them all in the same place nowadays.

“Speaking of, did you guys notice?” He heard Remi sifting through mugs in the cabinet. “Lio and Galo are  _ really  _ weird around each other lately.”

As much as it killed him, Galo reached to draw Lio back. Lio looked up, gaze quizzical. Galo tried, unsuccessfully, to pantomime the word  _ listen.  _ Galo was never good at charades.

“Yeah. There's been this weird  _ tension _ the past couple weeks. I wonder what’s going on? You guys heard anything?”

Someone spoke a few words Galo couldn’t quite make out. Lio tried to tug the pants Galo was currently fixing into place back down. Galo held out his arm, and Lio sat back on his heels, crossing his arms stubbornly.  _ Damn Gremlin. _

“I think they’ve been fighting. I mean, Lio moved out of Galo’s place and everything. Everytime I see them together, it’s just weird. Lio keeps dragging him into the other room to talk about something.”

He heard Lucia’s mischievous laugh.

“What?”

“I mean, it’s  _ obvious.  _ Come on. They’re banging!”

Galo heard plates being pushed to the side, and a chair scraping back. “No way! I’d know by now. I mean, Galo and I just went out to lunch like, yesterday! He’d have told me. He’s shit at keeping secrets,” Aina cried.

“I agree,” Remi mused, voice decisive. “I mean, Galo’s straight, right? I’m pretty sure he had that one girlfriend at some point.” Aina made a vague noise of agreement. “Plus those two have absolutely no chemistry.”

Lio’s hand reached to stop Galo from opening the door and storming out into the kitchen. “I’ll show  _ him _ chemistry,” Galo hissed, Lio leaning his forehead against his thigh in a silent laugh.

“Yeah, and what do you know?” Lucia argued.

“I-I’ll have you know I know my way around the ladies!” Galo could practically hear Remi pushing his glasses up his nose. “But that’s beside the point. Varys, what do you think?”

He heard Varys hum, probably not wanting to get involved. “Look, I can’t say anything for sure but… they’re definitely hooking up.”

Aina and Remi made sounds of disbelief, dishes being thrown into the sink. “How do you know?”

“I dunno.” The chair creaked as Varys leaned back on it, a bad habit of his. “Sometimes you can just tell.”

“You can  _ just tell?  _ There is absolutely no way. I’m really perceptive about these things.”

“Do I hear a  _ bet _ being formed?” He heard Lucia rub her hands together.

Aina sighed. “Lucia, we talked about this.”

The group gradually moved to deliberate the merits of betting on everyday life, Aina once again lecturing Lucia as to why other peoples’ lives were not a game. Galo registered the sound of the group slowly making their way out of the room.

As soon as they were alone again, Lio got back to work. 

“WOAH!” Galo had been momentarily distracted by the group’s conversation, but Lio, apparently, had not. Galo had  _ wanted  _ to ask Lio what he thought about Remi and Aina’s words. Their  _ chemistry.  _ However, Galo felt like he was losing brain cells by the second, his entire body entranced by Lio’s movements. 

But in the back of his mind, it bugged him a little.

━━━━━━━━┛ ✠ ┗━━━━━━━━

It was another one of those nights.

The nights when Galo would lay there for  _ hours,  _ begging his mind to shut up already. But this seemed to be one thing he couldn’t control.

His mind would drift subconsciously, and before he knew it he’d be thinking of those things again. The things he was always trying to forget. Kray’s red eyes. The long hours spent in the holding cell, slumped against the gray walls. Lio’s fragile body, crumbling away before his eyes.

_ Click. _

His eyes flew open. That sound was… oh. It was the sound of a key turning in the door. The quiet click of the door being carefully shut. Muffled zipping and the tossing aside of boots. Careful feet padding on the floor.

Lio was really a lot like a cat. He would come and go as he pleased, more often than not without even a text beforehand. But, the text thing was fair. Lio was still getting used to the concept of having a phone again, after all.

He heard his door open, and felt the dip of the bed as Lio climbed in without a word. Galo kept his back facing the door. He was still freaked out by the images that had been flashing through his mind and knew he’d give himself away immediately.

Lio’s warm body pressed against Galo’s back, hand wrapping around his side. “You awake?” he said softly.

“Mmm.”

Lio huddled in closer. “You okay?”

Galo gave a weak laugh. “Am I that easy to read?”

“Come here,” Lio insisted. Galo reluctantly turned over, eyes refusing to meet Lio’s. “Did something happen?” Lio reached a hand up to idly stroke through his hair.

Galo had never been good at admitting it when he felt down. Growing up, he was always trying to avoid causing other problems. Worried he’d be kicked out or left behind. As an adult, that trait had carried over, always wanting to put on a brave face and make Kray proud. Ironic, really.

“No, nothing. Just can’t stop… thinking. Nothing important.”

Lio sighed, worming in closer. “Same here. Another one of  _ those  _ days.”

Lio had talked about this before. Since losing the promare, all the former burnish were coping on different levels. Lio said it felt like losing a limb. As if a whole part of him had gone missing. Galo could relate to that feeling of being incomplete. A part of him yearned to fill in the gaps left by the promare, to pour in the cracks like cement and support him, but he also knew Lio probably needed space to deal with stuff. It was just in Galo’s nature to go above and beyond for those he loved. Liked? Had a deep emotional and physical connection with? Galo was unsure. His head hurt.

Galo placed his lips on Lio’s forehead lightly, brushing his bangs back. He wiggled one arm underneath him to hold him closer. “Anything I can do to help?”

“Hmmm,” Lio pondered, humming against Galo’s chest.

“Did you want to do…  _ that?” _ Galo’s voice squeaked just the tiniest bit. He was glad Lio couldn’t see his face, because he was pretty sure it was bright red.  _ Shit.  _ He was really bad at this.

Galo and Lio had been unable to keep their hands off each other. Magnetic, Lio had called it. Galo agreed. It was definitely unlike anything he had felt before. But sometimes, as juvenile as it sounded, he wanted reassurance. He wanted Lio to tell him what he thought of Galo. He knew Meis had told him to take it slow, and he knew Lio was a busy, important person and probably didn’t have time for Galo’s wavering feelings.

But still.

Lio laughed lightly, a soft lilt he only heard when he and Lio were alone together. “If it's okay, can you just… hold me? Like this,” Lio sighed, the cold tip of his nose brushing against Galo’s collar bone as he tilted his head up to meet Galo’s eyes. “I love being here with you. It feels so safe. Warm.”

Galo’s face was heated like a middle schooler with a crush. He leaned down to kiss Lio, soft and slow. Devoid of the usual urgency he felt. He wanted to tell Lio how much those words meant to him, but he wasn’t good with words. He hoped this would convey it better.

He remembered how it was with Kray. Kray didn’t like kissing, unless it was sultry, open mouthed, and leading into… more. Back then, he knew he couldn’t burden the Governor with his silly feelings. But in the back of his mind, he couldn’t help but wonder if the man could sense his longing every time they were close, everytime they enjoyed stolen moments together. It was pitiful.

Lio rested one hand lightly on the curve of Galo’s face. He dipped his head back, and tilted Galo’s jaw toward him slightly. “Galo,” he started softly, “are you... crying?”

“No!” Galo interjected immediately, bringing a hand up to brush at his eyes.

“Galo,” Lio whispered.

“Fine. Maybe a little. I’m just happy you’re here, okay? Don’t make fun of me!”

“I’m not!” Lio laughed, pinching his cheek lightly. “You’re so cute.”

“I’m not cute,” Galo asserted defiantly. “I am a strong man! I’m Galo Thymos!”

Lio poked his nose. “Whatever you say, Mr. Thymos.” He huddled in, sighing contentedly, his warm breath grazing Galo’s skin.

That night, they fell asleep listening to the rain. Galo stopped thinking, focusing instead on the snug, slender body situated in between his arms, wishing they could stay that way forever.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies!!! I'm not super great at writing fluffy stuff, so this took a while. 
> 
> ANYways, thank you for reading, and thank you for all your comments and support. It really keeps me going!
> 
> We're hitting a turning point here soon, but I felt galo needed some well deserved sappy-ness LOL.
> 
> P.S. for anyone interested, [here](https://twitter.com/lemonlimebabie/status/1241128282923446273) is some burnish galo/aina art i did for an AU i may or may not write in the near future.


End file.
